Hel Spider's Bite
by V01Dappl3s
Summary: Spider-man dies fighting Carnage but is later given the chance to be alive once more, for a price. Accepting the price, Peter is revived but he is changed. Trying to reconnect with those that he was friends with lead him to be rejected by them. Pain flooding his heart, he deems it is time to fulfill the price that he has yet to pay off. What will happen on the path to fulfillment?


**Chapter 1: Death of Spidey**

 **A/N: Hey guys it's me. I know I haven't uploaded for Master of Power in a bit but I've been busy. But I will also be working on this story now. This story idea isn't originally mine but the person that was making this story stopped writing so I wanted to continue it. The first seven chapters will be the originals but I will have fixed up the grammar and made the story a little cleaner except for this first chapter. The first chapter was really good in my opinion. Anyways peace.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own marvel or any characters associated in this story. Original author: Shadow Ace Fox.**

(Can this day go anymore more worst) were the thoughts of one Peter Parker aka Spider Man as he is busy fighting the symbiote known as Carnage. Carnage decides to take over the entire city of New York and how is he going to do that, by splitting himself and infected normal civilians, turning them into symbiote troops to become his army.

He knows he is in trouble so he enlisted help from Iron Man, Black Widow, Luke Cage, Wasp, Scorn who is Carnage's spawn and Iron Fist. As the battle went on, most of them were infected except himself, Scorn and Iron Man. Iron Man decides to use up all of his suit's energy to do a small shockwave to get rid of the symbiotes.

And it work, the only downside is all the heroes are unable to continue to fight anymore as Tony's suit has no more energy, Scorn was affected and was knocked out while the rest were tired from the infections, leaving Spider Man to fight the lunatic Carnage.

"Come on Cassidy let's end this once and for all!" growled Spider Man

" **Aww but I was having fun, no matter you're right I will end you!,"** screamed Carnage who threw himself to punch Spider Man but Spider Man manage to dodge before kicking him in the face, sending him towards a car.

When he crashed there, Spider Man took no effort to web-swing towards Carnage and kept punching him in the face over and over again until he is laying still while Spider Man is panting as the punches took a lot of his energy.

(Is it finished) were the thoughts of the heroes.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA is that it Spidey I must say I'm disappointed,"** said Carnage suddenly moved up.

"What! But How?" asked a shocked Spider Man.

" **Because I told you already, I will END YOU!"** screamed an angry Carnage who turned one of his hands into a blade and thrust forward into Spider Man's guts.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO!** Yelled a pissed off Iron Man when he saw a blade go through someone he thought as a cross of a brother and son.

"Spidey!" cried Wasp as she feared this was the last time she would talk to Spider Man.

"No!" gasped Black Widow who was covering her mouth as she knows that the damage can kill him.

"Peter!" shouted both Luke Cage and Iron Fists as they are good friends with Peter in real life.

" **Well this is goodbye Spidey,"** smirked Carnage as he leaned towards Spiderman who chuckled.

"Yeah, goodbye Cassidy," said Spider Man who webbed- swing a piece of broken glass into Carnage's head, ended the host. As both fell backwards with their lives slowly fading, the symbiote saw its chance to escape but Iron Fist decides to stop him.

"This is for Peter!" said Iron Fist who charged up a Fist and punched down the symbiote, successfully ending it.

"Spidey come on, we won so please wake up," cried Wasp who is busying trying to save him.

"Janet…he is….gone," said Black Widow as she was trying to keep her tears in check but fail as she cared for Peter as well.

"No….No…No!" cried Wasp as she was crying on Luke Cage who is also shedding tears for one of his best friends.

"Damn it!" said an angry Iron Man who thought (what's the point of me having so much awesome techs if I can't even save a friend)

"The spider…" said Scorn sorrowfully.

 **Meanwhile at the Avenger's mansion**

"Parker's…..dead?" muttered a shocked Logan as the rest of the Avengers were busy fighting Dr Doom with the Fantastic 4 and they just found out when they reached home, they then on the television to see what happened.

"It…can't…be," sobbed Ms Marvel who saw Peter as a brother.

"He's…gone," whispered Hawkeye as he is hugging a crying Spider Woman.

"Bug man was Hulk's good friend," said a sad Hulk.

"We have lost a great ally and warrior," said a mournful Thor who lowered his head.

"And a family member," continued Captain America sorrowfully.

But they did not see Tigra at the door and on her knees, "no please no, it can't be," she mumbled in shock and fear.

 **Meanwhile at the Baxter Building**

"Peter…," said a sad Ben Grimm aka The Thing. Most of the Fantastic 4 were in the room except Reed who is busy doing more experiments.

"No! …sis tell me this is not true!" cried Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch as he saw someone he can call a brother dies.

"I'm sorry Johnny…..it's true," said a crying Sue Storm aka Invisible Woman.

"Mom?" asked a young Franklin as he is comforting his younger sister.

"Yes Franklin," said Sue.

"What are we going to do?" asked the boy but he did receive any answer as none of the adults there know the answer.

 **Meanwhile in the X-Mansion**

"No...Not him," said a crying Kitty Pride aka Shadow Cat as she had a crush on Peter for a long time.

"I'm sorry Kitty," said a sad Scott Summers aka Cyclops as he knows the feeling of losing someone you love.

"There, there," said a comforting Emma Frost as she is hugging Kitty with some tears as well.

"I'm going to miss you Pete," said a mournful Bobby Drake aka Iceman as he saw Peter as a family member.

 **Meanwhile in the Hardy's residence**

"No not him," cried Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat as she love Peter and would do anything for him.

"I'm sorry for your lost Felicia," said a sad Elektra Natchios who was a friend to Spidey even though she tried to kill him in the past but she respected the spider for everything he stands for.

"….." said a speechless Silver Sablinova aka Silver Sable as she couldn't believe the person who cared for her was gone.

 **Meanwhile in the Kravinoff residence**

"HAHAHAHA," laughed Kraven Kravinoff who saw the news about the death of Spider Man.

"Father, why are you so happy?" asked Ana Kravinoff who entered the room.

"The spider is finally dead," said Kraven. Ana felt something in her heart, like something broke but she pushed it down. She then saw something weird, she saw her father crying.

"Father why are you crying?" asked a curious Ana.

"Because he was a good foe and rival, I just wish I could face him one more time," said Kraven while rubbing away his tears. Even though they are enemies, they have mutual respect for one another as well.

 **Meanwhile on the street of New York**

"No, please no," said a sobbing Anya Sofia Corazon aka Spider Girl as she wouldn't believe that the person that was a mentor and a friend to her had died.

"Sorry about your dad," said a random passer-by.

"He's not my dad, just my mentor," she replied and webbed-swing away back to her home. She remembered Peter telling her that if she wanted to become a hero, she would have to give up her social media life and that's what she did.

 **A month later at Peter's funeral**

"We are gathered here today to honour and remember a hero, warrior, friend but most importantly a family member. He would never give up even if the problem is very hard, he would fight to protect those he cherish even if he is tired or badly hurt, he taught us a valuable lesson of "with great power comes great responsibility" we will always remember this lesson Spidey so don't you worry," said a mournful Captain America. "We won't reveal his identity to protect his family," he continued.

After he said that, he stepped down and Logan walked up.

"I am Logan, the Wolverine, the first time I meet Spidey was when I was fighting Sabertooth, he was a comedic guy but he also knows when to become serious as well. Sometimes I wonder what was his reason to become a hero, after a few team ups I finally realised that he fought for the people he loves while I fight to survive, he was the one person I can call a friend and brother," said a sad Logan.

Before he stepped down, he took out a picture of him and Spidey and place it on the coffin. After that Iron Man stepped up with his face plate opened.

"Hello I am Anthony "Tony" Stark and I'm Iron Man. I know Spidey when he first came to me for a job interview, I saw that he was a talented teenager, he was smart, funny but most importantly he has a big heart, he would carry the burden of the world and not ask for any help at all. We lost a great hero and brother, I will miss you Spidey and if ever I have a son I wish he would be like Spidey," said a sorrowful Iron Man as he wiped away his tears.

After Tony's speech, it was Scott's turn.

"Hi my name is Scott Summers, the Cyclopes. I first meet him when he saved Kitty from the Blob, even though he wasn't a mutant, he acted like he knows how we feel and would protect our kind even if the rest of the world hates us. That's why we love him and we hope he will rest in peace in heaven." Said Scott as walks to his fellow mutants.

This continued for 3 hours as many heroes and friends said their farewells but the one thing that shocks them was that all of Spidey's villains all come and said their farewell as well. And finally J. Jonah Jameson decides to do the closing speech.

"Spider Man is a one of a kind hero, he would protect those that love him and those who hates him, I am ashamed to say I hated Spidey not because I hate him in person but I hated him because I don't know who he is or what is he. But now i know that, he is a true hero and Spidey, if you can hear this, I am sorry," said a tearful Jonah and then he reveal the tombstone.

 **Here lies Spider Man whose lesson will never be forgotten**

" **With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility"**

 **Died to save those he loves and those that loves him**

 **An Avenger**

 **A Joker**

 **A Fighter**

 **A Brother**

 **A Survivor**

 **A Savoir**

 **A Mentor**

 **A Son**

 **He will be dearly miss by all**

Standing on top of a building looking down on the funeral was Julie Carpenter, Madame Webb, although she is blind she can see the future and then she said "this is not the end, hope to see you again Peter."

 **A/N: This story also has a harem in it. I might add onto it but the beginning girls were** **Black Cat, Ms Marvel, Black Widow, Tigra, the Scarlet Witch, X-23, Elektra, Ana Kravinoff, Hela, Songbird and Silver Sable. Tell me what you guys think about me doing this. But i'll see you guys in the next update to Master of Power. Peace.**


End file.
